Bitter Sweet thoughts
by SenshiNoShikon
Summary: POV Kag. It's her pov on Inu Yasha, it's kinda sad i know, but so is there relationship. rough times.... The 2nd chp. is also Inu POV a little later in the series plz no Flames! onegai! im new at this!
1. Default Chapter

~~ Kagome's thoughts~~~  
When I look at you, no matter what,  
I always see your soul.  
You try and hide from me but,  
No matter, since I always see the truth.  
You try and lie to me,  
It's always hurt my heart and soul,  
But, I know there has to be,  
Some reason you do this, I know.  
You always say how much you hate,  
Me, my scent, my face my looks, everything,  
But, I always, even in my sleep wait,  
For your heart and friendship.  
I always watch you from afar,  
Just to see your smiling face, shine,  
Your so bright in the night my little star,  
I'm unknown to you, but I'll always be here.  
I think about you and dream as well,  
I think of about us, and who we are in this world,  
Yet I know still know, I'll always be in this cell,  
Of loneness and despair without my star.  
You know my name, but never say it,  
I pray one day you will, so my heart can beat,  
I long to here it, I must admit,  
I've fallen for you, hard.  
I want you to be happy, even if,  
Your not with me, I want to see you,  
Laugh, smile and never to sniff,  
Never to cry, I want to see an eternal smile.  
I love you; I know this feeling in my heart,  
Is true, I can feel it so strongly, I can't  
Deny it, I hope we will never part,  
I'll always be here when you need me.  
I wish I could speak these words,  
But my heart and head won't allow me, so, until I can,  
I'll have to say my words to the birds  
I always want to know what you'd say.  
I watch you sleep, deep in the night,  
Your face shines your innocence,  
I want to hold you to me nice and tight,  
I want to feel your arms embrace me and keep me safe.  
I wish this pain in me would end  
But, until I see a smile on your face,  
I know it won't, I can't pretend,  
This feeling will never end, until I see you happy.  
Only the gods know how deep  
I care for you, only with their immortal eyes,  
Could you understand, why I can't sleep,  
With out you by close by side.  
When you say such hurtful things,  
I want to cry an ocean, until I see your eyes,  
And the fear they hold. You give me wings,  
When you apologize and hold me tight.  
Even if, you only see me as a friend,  
And hold me as a friend; you still have my heart,  
I know you'll never understand, but until the end,  
I will live happily as long as you're here with me.  
One day, soon to come, I'll tell you,  
And release secrets held within me,  
But, I dare to wonder, what will you do?  
I long to hear your response even though I know it will be painful. 


	2. Inu Yasha POV poem

I wish I could tell you,  
All my heart holds,  
But I fear, what you might do.  
You have control over my heart.  
We didn't start out well,  
But since then, I've fallen,  
For you, I'm under your spell.  
Not only the subduing, but also your spell of love.  
I wish to come and closer to you,  
But I'm afraid you might disappear,  
I know you won't, not after what we've been through.  
You've made your way through my icy heart.  
You've pushed down all by barriers to my heart,  
You look like a past lover, and it always makes me think,  
It's funny, how easily we were torn apart.  
But I know that will never happen to us.  
You're my best friend to say the least,  
I couldn't live with out you, not even if I tried.  
You've always been by my side, from every insult to every beast,  
I couldn't have done this with out you I need you.  
You've saved me, after all the things I've done  
You a true goddess, among common men,  
Your heart is so big, and your tons of fun,  
You're beautiful and, truly perfect to be honest.  
Your beautiful blue eyes,  
So pure and true, they are really, windows to your soul.  
They are just like you, they tell no lies,  
They are beautiful just like you, inside and out.  
I love you so much, word cannot express,  
The joy, the pain, the enjoyment, the misery,  
You alone put me through. I know I cause you a lot of stress,  
But I need you so, never leave me, never let go again.  
I want to hold you tight and escape into,  
A world of our own, just you and me, as  
It should be. Now I can say "I love you"  
To you and hold you in my embrace and never let you go.  
Kagome, if I ever tell you,  
This little secret of mine,  
I think I know, what you'll do,  
But, I do not know for sure, but tonight I'll tell you,  
How much I love you. 


	3. Kikyou POV poem

I think of you, how happy, We used to be, within each other's Embrace. But now, I'm unhappy, While you're in a world of bliss.  
  
I watch you form afar, and see, With my own eyes, how much, you've changed. Everything that you've become and be, For this girl, who's changed you like I couldn't.  
  
You never said you loved me, But your eyes used to speak, those, Unsaid words. I wish I could be free, From the pain that you've caused me.  
  
You'll never understand, why, I'm this way, I still love you but, Hate you. I still can't deny, My jealousy for this girl of yours.  
  
I so lost, my soul is wondering, I feel so alone I have no one, After the great, plundering, Of your heart my dear.  
  
Long ago between you and me, There used to be love, Until we discovered, we weren't meant be, My heart still aches for you, no matter what.  
  
How I hate that stupid witch, That has stolen your heart form me, How I wish we could switch, And I could hold your heart.  
  
I'm now only earth instead, Of the flesh I used to be, No matter what's been said, I'm still the same, Kikyou. 


End file.
